Photosynthetic reaction centers (RCs) perform light induced electron transfer from a bacteriochlorophyll dimer (D) to two quinone molecules QA and QB to form the state D+ QAQB. QB can accept two electrons and is protonated to QBH2. We plan to continue our investigations on three structural aspects of the electron transfer process: identifying structural changes accompanying charge separation.